My Berry Own
by Son of Asura
Summary: Ichigo is the tough ass teen that no one has ever dared to mess with until a certain Bluenette pops up...and decides to challenge him to a fight for different reasons than a fight. What is in store for these two?
1. Their First Interaction

**Well here it goes my first Fanfic story ever. Of course I'm gonna feature my two most favorite pairing of all Grimmjow and Ichigo (of course). Well I'll only continue if I get some reviews and comments of all types are welcomed just leave me something to run off of. So without further ado I give you my first work of Yaoi.**

**Warning this story contains MM, yaoi (in later chapters), cursing, and some mild violence nothing less than to be expected though. Don't like than don't go pass here. But if this is your type of thing enjoy. ^o^ XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters because if I did it would have a lot more of this stuff. Thank you Tite Kubo.**

Ichigo is woken up by his friend Ishida saying, "Wake-up you block head you fell asleep again." causing him to, ugh, in displeasure. He got up and walked to the cafeteria for it was lunch break.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

'First I fall asleep than I get woken-up by Ishida yelling at me' I thought to myself as I'm walking down the halls of Karakura High to the cafeteria. I get to my usual spot in the cafeteria where my friends are already sitting down and eating; Orihime, Rukia, Sado (Chad), and Ishida. Right away I get bombarded by all these questions dealing with something about a new kid here overwhelmed with all these questions being thrown at me I shout, "No, I know nothing bout it okay so leave me the fuck alone."

As I got up and threw away my lunch and started to walk away I managed to spot him rather quickly only because of his just as equally weird color hair, he's a bluenette, he's sitting with the emo kid, 'What's his name…oh yeah Ulquiorra I think it is. Wonder if they know each other or something.' I think as I continue my way to my next class. The rest of the day goes by rather smoothly 'till some asshole starts to ask for a death wish.

"What's the matter Berry Boy can't speak?" The teen kept going even after my friends gave him fair amounts of warnings, well at least that's what I thought. So me being the temperamental teen I am, I turn around and punch him square in the jaw to shut him up. I than scream at him, "What's the matter can't talk? Oh yeah, that's right you just got muted."

I was busy in my rampage on this idiot I didn't notice I had an onlooker besides my friends, the new kid. He watched in pure awe at what had just happened and it almost looked as if he was contemplating on whether or not to come over. He came over and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." He said extending out his hand looking for a handshake in return of his introduction.

I shook his hand and said, "Hi, Grimmjow I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Pleasure to meet you Ichigo. I saw what ya 'id to that guy and was wondering if ya would like to fight me?" Grimmjow asked.

Grimmjow's question was immediately met with multiple gasps from my friends and some on goers that overheard the question asked by the new kid. I answered his question with a huge grin on my face saying, "Grimmjow I like ya already, give me a time and I'll find us a place to fight aight?"

He nodded and said, "After school any day of the week."

I said, "Cool than." As I ended the conversation we shook on it to make it an agreement. I walked away towards home with Grimmjow on my mind feeling some how I had just made a good friend. I went to sleep that night thinking about why he might have asked me to fight him. I eventually fell asleep with the question still unanswered.

The next day I had decided to use my father's old pal's dojo to fight with Grimmjow in and Friday should be good enough, because it gives us both one day to prepare ourselves for the fight. I get to 1st period class and there the bluenette is right next to where I sit. Suddenly I start to feel my body get warmer as I sit down in my desk.

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

I look up to see Ichigo walk in to the classroom and I automatically think, 'Yes, this can't get any better.' Only to be proven wrong when he sits down right next to me my heart flips because first of all I'm gay and he's fine as hell and second of all I get to admire him up close. I look over and ask him, "Oi, Ichigo did ya find a place?"

Ichigo looks at me, and I get a real good look at his chocolate orbs of eyes he has, and answers, "Yeah, sure did my dad's old pal owns a dojo and he lets me use it whenever and we'll fight this Friday. Cool?" Ichigo finishes with a question.

Grimmjow is knocked back into reality when a hand waves in front of his face and he simply just says, "Sure sounds good to me." I'm jumping up and down in my head because that's plenty of time to prepare myself for this fight plus I don't have to wait so long for the fight. The rest of the day goes by rather quickly and Thursday comes to and end.

Friday morning was upon the two fighters rather quickly. To Ichigo it was just another school day but to me it was the day where he could express his feelings for the "Berry" through fighting him. After their last classes I ran to find the "Berry" to see if he was ready.

'I wonder where he would be' I thought to myself. When all of a sudden I was interrupted by bumping into the very person I was looking for. "Ichigo, you ready, or what?" Grimmjow asked the orange headed male. "Yeah, let's get on move on this that way I won't be late for dinner tonight." Ichigo answers back enthusiastically.

My face would have split in half from the huge grin I was wearing because of his enthusiasm and how he is totally underestimating me. Ichigo starts to lead me to his dad's pal's dojo while walking I'm thinking, 'I wonder how I'll make my move?' finishing the thought with a smile forming on my face and blushing a little red which wasn't noticeable at all.

**(Daydream)**

I'm landing some good punches on Ichigo while taking some good ones too. Then I make a mistake by hitting him in the crotch with my foot only to notice that he was hard as a rock. I'm than…..

**T^T (Reality Ichigo's POV)**

I'm leading Grimmjow into Mr. Urahara's dojo we go downstairs to the arena to get prepared for the fight I get to my part and start to take my shirt off when I'm interrupted by my opponent asking, "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm getting ready for our fight." I answered dully. As I'm changing I notice that Grimmjow looks to be lost in his own thoughts. I finally got kinda freaked out so I asked him, "Well aren't ya gonna get ready?"

Grimmjow shakes his head and answers back, "Yeah…yeah." As he starts to take off his shirt immediately showing off his nice toned chest and rock hard washboard abs and evenly tanned skin. I took in all of Grimmjow's beauty and imagery as I could. I than start to feel myself start to blush a slight shade of red across my cheeks.

We start to walk towards each other and bow showing our respect to one another. I immediately step back into a defensive stance and is bombarded right away with a system of random attacks from Grimmjow. I blocked an attack of his by grabbing the hand he threw the attack with and I kinda froze for awhile along with Grimmjow freezing in his tracks too.

I could feel Grimmjow's heart beat by the hold of our hands. Grimmjow rips free and is red in the face a little. He turns and asks, "Did you feel that too?"

"Yeah it felt as if I could feel your heart beats." I answered.

"Be honest Grimmjow why did ya want to fight me because I can tell that you're holding back a lot?" Grimmjow looks up and blushes a little and than answers,

"Well, I fell in love with you and your moral statures didn't help the feeling." Grimmjow continues on, "See, Ichigo you're a rare exception because no body knows I'm gay not even one of my family members of mine know." He finished blushing at me.

I look towards Grimmjow with a small blush of his own and answers to that saying, "Well, Grimmjow that kinda makes two of us because there is only one person who knows I'm gay and that's my ex-girlfriend, Orihime Inoue, so don't worry your safe with me." Smiling at the end of my sentence and showing off pearly white teeth.

Grimmjow opened his mouth and said, "Well, in all truth Ichigo the reason why I asked ya to fight with me was to tell ya how I really feel bout ya and say that I have strong feeling for ya and was wondering if ya felt the same?" he turned his attention towards me.

I scratched my head than said, "Well, Grimmjow I can't say that I don't have feeling for ya too but if ya don't mind, can we if anything take it slow and start off as friends and take it from there in honesty?"

Grimmjow looked up at me and said in a kinda disappointed voice, "Yeah I guess we can start slow and work our way through this like a normal gay couple would. Lord knows Ichigo that I have some fucking strong emotions for ya Ichigo but I'm willing to it slow if that's what ya wanting to do."

I nods my approval at what Grimmjow had just said and than kissed Grimmjow on the lips just lightly and enough passion to tease him and he know he did a pretty damn good job because he heard Grimmjow whimper when his lips left his own.

**Well there it is y'all hope y'all enjoyed it and please don't be shy to leave a review because that is what will determine if I continue this or not so please let me know how I did. Oh and I'm open to any suggestions of Pairings as long as they are Bleach characters also suggestions on how to make an upcoming chapter a little bit more exciting. Thanks for reading to those who took the time to do so and please leave a comment or review.**


	2. Digging Deeper

**Hey sorry everyone about me taking sooo long to get this chapter up but ya know family life can't always be perfect and all. Oh and I won't be uploading a new chapter for like three-four days probably because I'll be traveling up north probably. Well like I promised that if I got any type of review or comment that I would write another chapter and I shall. Please keep reviewing and leaving comments on how I can do better or just saying whatever ya want about it.**

**Warning: This story contains MM, Yaoi (in later Chapters), and mild violence but still none less than is expected when Grimmjow is in a story. So if you're not into this type of stuff again this is the point in which ya turn back and go to a different story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters because like I said they surely would have a lot more Yaoi in it. Arigato Tite Kubo.**

**(Recapping on what had happened last chapter)**

I nods my approval at what Grimmjow had just said and than kissed Grimmjow on the lips just lightly and enough passion to tease him and I know I did a pretty damn good job because I heard Grimmjow whimper when my lips left his own.

After the kiss had left Grimmjow feeling empty I tried to lighten the air around us by asking, "Do you know Ulquiorra because ya were sitting next to him the other day at lunch?" finishing the question with a confused look on my face as to how this sex god could possibly even notice someone like Ulquiorra.

He just looks up at me and lets a big toothy smile grow on his face answering my question, "Yeah, I know Ulquiorra he used to go to school with me back in Germany before he transferred over to Japan."

I look at him in awe and say, "Y'all must have been really good friends and all because when he first arrived to Karakura High he was depressed and all emoish up until now, meaning till ya came to Karakura High." I finished looking down at his feet afraid if I had just brought up some bad feelings but was surprised when I felt a hand pulling my face up to look into those beautiful light blue eyes and he spoke, "It's okay we never had a romantic relationship just a very close friendship that was torn apart when he transferred over to here. I'm just glad that he's still the same as ever, Gloomy and Emotionless." finishing his sentence laughing really loudly.

Looking to my side I decided that we should start to clean ourselves up and leave. I looked over towards Grimmjow and yelled, "Oi, Grimm ya ready to go hit the shower because I feel all disgusting from the sweat on me?"

His eyes looked at me and that was all the answer I needed but he still said, "Sure am I could use a relaxing cold shower to relieve my aching muscles." and smiled.

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

As soon as Ichigo asked me if I was ready to hit the showers it was like my dick answered for me not even letting me think before I shot the answer out of my mouth. Still in actuality I was looking forward to taking a shower before I got back to my home anyway. We grabbed our shirts and made our way back up to the dojo and towards the shower area. When we had finally made it to our destination Ichigo led me in and showed me to where we could put our stuff down and get undressed to clean up ourselves.

As I was getting undressed my face heated up and flushed red when I noticed a pain in my mid-thigh area. I thought to myself, 'Must be because I caught a blow from his leg during the fight.' Coming out of my thoughts I'm brought back to me undressing and stepping into the shower turning the shower on than out of nowhere I face palmed myself because I realized that I don't have anything to wash up with. Than I turn to ask Ichigo who is right next to me, "Oi, Ichigo you wouldn't have any body wash with ya would ya?" trying not to look down past his shoulders.

Ichigo turned around to the shelf that's in his shower area and turned back around with two bottles in his hands and asked, "Which would you like strawberry or blueberry scented body wash?" with a smile creeping its way across his face.

"I'll take the strawberry one." I answered after some thought to which fruit I wanted to smell of.

"Aight then come get some than." Ichigo said and surprisingly enough I didn't even have to think bout my actions my feet just started to walk towards him as if I had been put into a trance by just his voice alone. When I got near enough he put some in my hands and he even put some in my hair and started to wash my mess of a hair.

I was really considering telling him to stop but somehow his hands in my hair felt really nice almost like he was massaging all my deep thoughts of worry from my mind and easing it as well. Until I came back to my clear mind state when I felt his relaxed member brush up against the back of my leg drawing a slight shudder from the feeling of it. Which in return made my own member twitch and jump slightly from the contact of his on my leg I turned around rather quickly and thanked him for helping me wash up. 'God I just sounded a little juvenile there huh?' I asked myself.

To my surprise though he looked at me in the eyes and said, "No problem it's what I'm here for as a friend and all." kinda blushing as he finished up his sentence. I turned towards the shower head and rinsed my hair and body clean of all the soap suds trying to keep the image and feeling of what had just happened out of my head so I wouldn't get a hard on from the thought of it.

I turn to look at Ichigo and see him in pain and he let out a wince from pain. I ask him, "Where does it hurt Ichi?" in a very soft and tender voice.

"In my arms and around my rib cage." he squealed out from under the pain in his voice. I look at him with eyes full of pain. While walking over towards him I start to think, 'What will I be able to do for his pain?' rather nervously and frantic. When I reach Ichigo I reach my arms out and start to massage his biceps and slowly work the sore and aching muscles 'till I can feel him to start to relax. I work my way to his other arm but as I touched his arm lightly he groaned out in pain so I was extra gentle and careful on his right arm. When he looked content with his arms I look at the bruises on his side and I feel really bad for putting those on him.

"Is there anything I can do bout ya sides at all Ichigo?" I ask while looking straight into his chocolate orbs feeling what I had caused him during our short sparring match.

Ichigo looks up into my eyes and he must have sensed my discomfort while I look into his eyes and answers, "Look don't worry bout it ok, Grimm, it'll be gone by Monday and I'll be taking some pain relievers for the soreness. I appreciate the concern from ya."

He looks at me and lets a smile grow on his face and walks back over to his clothes and starts to get dressed after drying off. I do the same and start dressing myself.

We take off from Urahara's dojo and start to walk to where we would be parting 'till Monday most likely. It was a quite walk to the bus stop so much that I could feel myself becoming uneasy but just dealt with it. We stood there at the stop waiting for our separate buses. Before I got onto my bus I leaned over and planted an ever so light kiss onto his lips and said, "Arigato, Ichigo I had a great time with ya today and hope we can do this another time or something else where we can have fun together soon." and boarded the bus and left to my home.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

'Well that went okay I guess.' thinking to myself as I wait for my bus to pick me up but instead I decide to start walking towards my home thinking, 'I could use the extra exercise.'

As I'm walking I'm thinking bout what Grimmjow had done right before he left on his bus, 'I wonder why he's so anxious to have fun with me next time. He might be planning something and all.' letting a nervous look grow across my face in worry of his motivation behind his words. I manage to brush the thought of him having ulterior motives to his words and actions.

Soon enough I reach my house and walk into it and, as usual, was greeted with one of my goat-face father's flying kick but managed to avoid it and said to him, "It's nice to be home." sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well it's nice to see you to son." Isshin said holding back an emotional waterfall from coming out. Still it was let loose and he was soon enveloped in a crying fit of how he felt I didn't love him.

Than comes Karin and Yuuzu around the corner each of them greeting me in their own way Karin comes running towards me and trapping me in a very strong bear hug and Yuuzu comes up to me and hits me in the shoulder causing a lot of pain but I managed to hide it and she says, "Welcome back Ichi-nii." I smiled back at them to show that I felt welcomed.

"Hey not to interrupt this nice moment and all but what's for dinner because I'm starving?" I asked Karin because she is the one that normally prepares the meals around here.

"Stir fry and rice cakes for dessert." Karin answers back smiling at me.

We all got ready for dinner and as usual it was nothing less than great and was quickly devoured by all of us. After dinner was finished I headed upstairs and went into my room to relax into my homework that would be due Monday but I liked to get a head start that way I could relax during the weekend without worrying bout weekend homework. As I finished up the homework I decided to hit the sack.

**SATURDAY**

I wake feeling fresh and renewed for a brand new day I pick up my phone to see who I can hang with today so I send out a group text saying, "Watz up anybody up 4 a day of chillin and R&R?" and I hit send. The message went out to Orihime, Sado, Ishida, and Rukia. One by one I got replies giving me excuses as to why they wouldn't be able to join me in a day of R&R so I decided to just go to the mall and go window shopping.

**AT THE MALL**

While walking into the mall I decide to hit up Abercrombie and Fitch first and than work my way from there. While in that department I bump into a very familiar blue haired somebody.

I look up at him and feel myself to start to get warm and nervous so I just try and act as casual as possible and ask, "Oh, hey Grimmjow what's up I didn't know you'd shop here." lying through my teeth saying that because as far as I was concerned he was made to wear every thing they made and model them as well.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place to shop for clothing because it fits me just right. Ya know I could be asking you the same thing and all?" he retaliated at my own question with an answer and the same question just pointed back at me.

I simply just smiled and answered, "Dude what else do you think would even fit my skinny like frame and not fall off of me but not hug me tightly as well?" kinda laughing at the end of my sentence. To my surprise I was joined in with his laughter as well which took me by surprise and all. Grimmjow stopped laughing and asked, "Do you wanna hang with me today and grab a bite to eat?" with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"Sure." was all I was able to get out of my mouth as an answer. In the end I knew that I wouldn't regret my decision. In that moment unaware that I just made the most important decision that would base mine and Grimmjow friendship's grounds on.

We just walked in and out of some department stores until we got hungry and I suggest a sushi bar/grill that is rather popular in the mall he just nodded his agreement to the suggestion that was made by me. We headed towards the food court and took a seat at the bar and I ordered for us what I would normally get. We sat there really just enjoying each other's company but for once Grimmjow started a conversation, "So, Ichi…ya don't mind if I call ya that do you? How long have you been living in Japan?"

"First, no I don't mind if you call me Ichi as long as I can call you Grimm and to your second question my entire life." I answered the last part kinda in a sarcastic manner but really didn't mean to so I jumped into a question of my own, "Grimm how come you came to Japan?"

Grimmjow looked as if he wasn't expecting the question to come up at all but just looked up and said in a very hush tone almost like a whisper, "I ran away from home and caught a flight here to live with one of my uncles on the outskirts of Karakura town." his happiness had faded and he now wore a saddening face that grew worse and worse by the second.

I tried to think of something to say that could kinda cheer him up a little and I figured out what it is that I'll say, "Well at least you're away from whatever it was that was causing you the pain and misery to where you fled from one country to another."

Automatically I saw he kinda perk up a little that I noticed and said, "Yeah I guess you're right about that at least. Oh and please if you wanna know why I ran just ask me now ok because it's kinda been brought up and now is better than later."

"Ok, Grimm why did you run away from your home in Germany to catch a flight to Japan?" I asked actually interested and worried to as what this sexy god had endured in his home country.

"Well Ichi I ran away from my home country because my dad was becoming rather abusive towards me and my mom and I've tried multiple time to stand up for us but only managed to earn bruises, cuts, and broken bones from my courage. Well soon after one incident of me getting beaten really bad my mom up and left never to return to us, most importantly me. That night I decided to make a phone call to my uncle in Japan which was the closest country to me. He said that I could come over and stay with him so he sent money to my bank account and the next day I was able to catch a flight to Japan after I sneaked out of the house at night." Grimmjow finished his last sentence fighting back a sniffle and tears from in his eyes from falling.

"Grimm I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that just to be brave and stand up for your security and your mom's security. In the end do you regret leaving Germany at all, I mean do you feel like you made a mistake at any point of leaving your home country?" I asked him in the most sincere and empathetic tone I had available to my disposal.

"Nah, it's a lot better out here in Japan and I love the people I've met already." as he lets a smooth and flirtatious smile grow on his face.

While on the way out of the Sushi bar/grill I realized that I overstayed the time I set for myself and I turned towards him and say, "Hey Grimm, I enjoyed the time we spent together today and I learned a lot about ya today and I really hope that it may continue like this."

"Well, Ichi I enjoyed the company of ya too and you can count ya ass on it that we will be continuing to meet and have fun and getting to know you better." with that said Grimmjow leaned over and kissed me on the lips but this time his lips stayed on mine a little bit longer than the first time and I didn't fight for him to stop either. He pulled away from me and waved good bye with a huge grin on his face.

I'm blushing from how long he held the kiss this time though but I can't complain either so I just relished the moment I just had and started to get on my way back home.


End file.
